Don't Let Me Go
by NessieCullen17
Summary: A new girl moves in planning on leaving a normal life with normal people. What she doesn't realise is she moved to the most abnormal state, Forks. What is she hiding and is it possible she may have caught a certain wolfs eye? Read and find out. Seth/OC
1. First Sight

I've been grumbling and sulking all the way here. My name is Melissa Taylor, I'm seventeen with divorced parents. I'm currently staying with my dad in Alaska because my mum was married with a baby and she planned to move to California with her new husband and kid. I thought they might want some privacy so I did them a favor and moved in with my dad. He had been living in Dubai when I made this decision but I got there and the next week, he had a promotion and we had to move. I had put up quite a fight but I didn't have a choice. My mum was already gone.

We parked in front of a two storey house. White to match the surrounding. My dad turned off the car and we stepped out.

"Honey, I noticed that you've been moody during the trip but I got you something that I hope will cheer you up a bit."

My dad held out his hand and in it, sat a car key. The marks said it was BMW. I looked at it unbelievingly then raised my gaze to look at him. He was looking at something over my shoulder. I turned slowly and followed his gaze. My eyes zeroed when I saw_ it. _Sitting at the garage door, was a BMW X6. My mouth fell open with a loud pop. I heard my dad chuckle once and I turned back to look at him. He was grinning broadly at me.

"Black to match your hair." He said when he saw that I was speechless.

"I don't know what to say. Thank you." I gave him a big hug stepped away and ran to my new car practically screaming in joy. I sat in the drivers seat and thought, _well, here might not be so bad after all. _

The next day was Monday. Great. I'd already groaned internally when I'd gotten up. I descended the stairs and found my dad had gone to work. There was a note on the refrigerator door telling where my new school was and how I was to get there. Perfect. School was to start at 8:30. It was only 7:45. There was still time. I had the smoothest ride ever. Not counting the unleveled snow. My car (I was still touched when I thought of it this way) was silent as it ghosted through the tight roads.

I arrived at school around 8:15 to meet the parking lot almost full. I looked around me and notice that all the cars here were kind of posh. A thought crossed my mind; this school was for rich kids. I stepped out and leaned on the side of the car taking in the surrounding. The school itself was a big three storey made of red brick stones. All of a sudden, a girl with long brown hair, green eyes and a baby face walked up to me.

"Hey, you're new right?"

"Right. Hey I'm Melissa Taylor. You are?"

"I'm Alex, Alex Granger. Welcome to Valdimalt Academy."

"Thanks."

"You've got a nice car. It's only been out recently and very few people have it. My friends and I love it. You'll meet them soon."

"That's nice. This school is like posh."

"Yea but not really I hear that its nothing compared to some in other countries. You know we call the school Vampire Academy." She laughed.

"Why?" I asked her.

"Just a joke."

It was there where I stood with Alex making conversation that I saw them. They came in two cars. An upgraded Porsche that must have cost a fortune and an Audi. Even in this posh school, it was obvious that they stood out. They filed out and that's when I noticed I've never seen anything like them. They were all pale except for one boy who had russet skin. Paler than anybody else in this sunless town.

From the Porsche, a blonde boy came with a black haired girl with spiky hair. From the other side of the car came the boy with russet skin. He was buff and looked old for his age. By his side, came a girl with bronze colored ringlets that fell way past her waist.

From the other car, the Audi, a guy that looked like a serious weight lifter stepped out with a blonde haired beauty that I wouldn't have thought existed. Last came a bronze haired boy. He looked younger than the other boys and probably more beautiful. That was what I concluded them as. Beautiful.

"Who are they?" I asked Alex in a whisper.

She looked at whom I was talking about although I knew that she knew exactly who I'm talking about.

"The Cullens" she answered also in a whisper. "They're Mr. and Mrs. Cullens foster kids. They moved here from Forks a few years ago. The blondes are the Hales. Jasper and Rosalie. The tan like boy is Jacob Black. The dark haired boy's Emmett, the one with spiky hair is Alice, the girl with ringlets Reneesme but she prefers Nessie. The boy with bronze hair is Edward. The ones with dark hair are the Cullens."

"They look like they are together." I added with another peek at them.

"Oh yes they are together. Rosalie and Emmett. Alice and Jasper. Nessie and Jacob. Edward and Bella. Then there is Seth Clearwater." She said with a matter of fact.

I looked for this Bella and Seth Clearwater. But I didn't see them join the group. So I asked "Who's Bella and Seth?"

"They are." Alex looked pointedly at the entrance. I followed her gaze and saw at the same time as I heard two motorbikes enter into the parking lot. The people sitted on them were as different in size as Rosalie and Jacob. They were both wearing black jackets and black helmets. They parked next to the two cars and hopped down. The mysterious Bella removed her helmet first. She shook down a long brown hair that fell to her waist. She was facing away from me to the other biker. She held out her hand in a sort of high five to Seth who had also token of his helmet. He was also facing away from me but from what I could see, he had black hair and a sort of tan like the other one. He gave her a high five then said something that made Bella give him a mock punch. Bella walked up to the others with Seth next to her. She reached Edward and gave him a kiss on the lips. It looked like the others were waiting for the new addition to move. Edward said something to the others and all of them turned to look at where I was standing with Alex. I looked down quickly but not before I had gotten a look at the late comers. Bella was almost as breath taking as Rosalie. She too was pale with such beauty that it hurt to look. Seth was different. He was just ordinary. Although he too had his own beauty. It was just not the same as the others. I sneaked a peak and saw the last of them vanish into the school building.

"Come on," Alex nudged me "class is about to start. I'll show you the secretary's office. But first I want you to meet my friends."

I followed her to where a group of boys and girls stood.

"Why'd you walk away from us like that?" a boy with blond hair and blue eyes asked.

"Shut up Jack. Guys this is Melissa. She's new."

"Hey Melissa" they said together.

"Hi." I said shyly.

"I swear if we're late I'll kill you." Jack said to Alex with his eyes sparkling.

"You guys go ahead I'm going to show her the secretary's office." Alex informed them.

"You've already been in trouble for ditching class. You don't want to get in trouble again do you? I'll take her and rush off." A boy with untidy black hair said.

"Um I guess your right. Miley, this is James he'll show you the way ok. I've got to rush. Come on guys lets go." Alex added to the others. We rushed off into the school and when we reached the second floor, we split up. James and I walked straight down the hall to a door reading SECRETARY. The others went off in the opposite direction.

I opened the door and stepped partly into a glowing room. It had a walnut desk with two chairs in front and behind it was a lady with moon rimmed glasses. She had her hair tied up in a bun and it was gray in places. Sitting in the two chairs were two girls. One was black haired that was spiky and the other a bronze color that fell in ringlets. I instantly recognized them as the two Cullen kids from the parking lot.

As we entered, they got up, said thank you to the secretary and turned to leave. We were standing at the door so they stopped a few feet away and the one with the spiky hair who was in front said "Excuse us please." In a high soprano voice.

"Sure" I leaned on the side of the door to allow just enough space for them to pass through.

I turned and watched them walk away into the same class as Alex just had.

"Do I stay or can I rush off?" James asked me. I didn't want to get him into trouble so I said

"It's okay I guess I can find my own way. Thanks."

He went down the stairs to his class. I sat on one of the chairs.

"Good morning ma'am. I'm Melissa Taylor. I'm new here and I was told to come over to you."

"Of course," she said. She went into a drawer and drew out a file. "I have your schedule here and a map around school."

From the file, she drew out two sheets and handed them over. I got up said thank you and turned to leave.

My first class was art. Great. It was somewhere in the left wing. I walked back down the stairs and found yet other Cullens. This time, it was the two blondes and the big pale guy. I was staring so hard at them that I miss my step and almost fell. I caught myself just in time. Looking back, I saw them looking at me with some sort of humor in their eyes. They turned a second later and continued. It seemed like they were in the middle of a conversation about some sort of game because I heard Rosalie say at the top of the stairs, "Come on Emmett accept that he beat you and just call it off."

I was left wondering who could beat Emmett. He looked like he could crush anyone in a physical fight. I finally found the art room and walked in. Class had already started so I gave the teacher my permission slip and he led me to a corner. He gave me all the materials and said that I was to paint what ever I wanted.

He left me alone in my own world. I started to draw circles and shapes. When my drawing was done, I began on painting it. While filling in the middle triangle with red, my paint fell and rolled to the person next to me. I bent to get it but a perfectly manicured white hand beat me to it. I sat up and found myself facing another Cullen. It looked like they were everywhere. This time, it was Bella Cullen. Looking at her up close was even worst. She was more than the word beautiful. Rosalie still beat her though but so what. Her eyes were a topaz color. Her lips were bright pink with her skin tone. Her hair hung like curtains framing her perfect face. She gave me a small smile and her teeth were completely white.

"Thanks," I said and took my bottle. I notice the guy next to her turn and my breathing stopped completely. It was Edward Cullen. I knew he was taken and that I couldn't and wouldn't even compete with Bella but I couldn't help but marvel at his perfection.

His hair was bronze like Renesmee's but it his hair was short and untidy. He turned to look at me then smiled. My breathing which had stopped accelerated as did my heartbeat. Bella looked at me with her eyebrows raised and somehow, I had the feeling that she heard it. I turned in my seat and continued my work. I wasn't concentrating much so I went over a few places with the wrong paints. In the end, I took my paint brush and closing my eyes, moved it in different directions without much concentration. I did it with a few more colors and then time was up. We were told to place our work up front. The others were good but the best were Bella and Edwards. Bella made a painting of Edward and Edward made one of Bella.

I had biology next. Like I said it was like these Cullens were everywhere. Well this time it was Nessie Cullen, Jacob Black and Seth Clearwater. Jacob and Nessie were sitted together on the lab table in the back. Seth was sitted in front of them and looked like he was trying to look at anywhere but them. Our eyes met and suddenly I felt a feeling I had never felt before. I looked down quickly and when I looked back, he was still staring at me. I walked to the teachers' desk and gave him my slip. He showed me my sit. It was next to Seth Clearwater. Perfect. I took my sit and turned to him. "Uh, uh" someone murmured behind me. But I didn't care. All of a sudden I didn't care about anything but Seth.

"Come on Ness. I have to tell Edward," I heard the chairs behind us move and two people passed us.

"Hi. I'm Melissa. You are?"

"Hey I'm Seth Clearwater." We shook hands and I felt as though a current had passed through me. Wow I thought.

**Jacobs POV**

I heard Seth let out a low sigh as the new girl sat next to him. I looked at him and saw him looking at her like a blind man seeing the sun for the first time.

"Uh, uh" I murmured. Nessie was looking at me with a puzzled look. "Come on Ness. I have to tell Edward."

I dragged her along. We stopped at the teacher's desk and Nessie started asking for permission to leave. I looked back and both Seth and the new girl were looking at each other like they were mad.

"Alright but hurry back," the teacher said.

When we were clearly out of earshot, Nessie caught me by the arm and I turned to look at her.

"What's up Jake? Why do we have to see my dad?" she asked.

I ignored her first question and answered the second.

"Seth imprinted."

She took a minute to absorb that then said, "What? You mean with the new girl?" I nodded and started towards Edwards Spanish class. Before we got to the door, he came out with Emmett and Bella.

"Seriously?" he asked without even stopping.

"Yeah. She stepped in and the second he looked at her in the eye bam. It happened. I've lived with people looking like that long enough to know the signs."

"Hang on," said Emmett "what happened?"

"Seth imprinted on the new girl." I explained.

There was a few moments of silence then Bella said quietly "Well that complicates things."

"Definitely." Emmett agreed.

"That means she will know the truth," Nessie said "Rosalie won't like this."

"How about we wait till we get home? We can tell Carlisle and Esme and then we shall decide. Not that we have a choice now."

"Emmett we can't wait that long. Seth might have told her by next lesson," Bella said.

"So what do we do now?" asked Nessie.

"Emmett, Edward and Jake you guys will go and drag Seth out of there if you have to, Nessie and I will go get Alice, Jasper and Rose," Bella answered.

We rushed off back to my class. We went to the teacher who was standing in the middle of the class teaching something about how to identify cells.

"Excuse me sir," Edward cut him off rather rudely "my dad just called and said that it was urgent that all of us go home right away. It is an emergency."

"Sure. Seth Clearwater," he called out. It seemed like Seth didn't even hear him. He and the girl were still locked in their own world.

"Don't worry we'll take care of that," Emmett offered.

We moved to Seth and the two of us carried him by the elbows out of the room. The entire class was watching this with wide eyes. The girl was completely out of her mind. She actually made a movement like she also wanted to follow but the look Edward gave her made her change her mind.

The girls were waiting for us at the parking lot. Alice and Bella had the bikes. Nessie, Jasper and Rose in the Audi. Edward stepped into the drivers' seat of the Porsche and Emmett, Seth and I got into the back seat.

Them Nessie went first followed by us and Alice and Bella on either side of us. The snow had been cleared off the road so it was easier to drive fast. Half way home, Edward threw me his phone with a "Call Carlisle and tell him to meet us back home now. Tell him it's urgent." I did what I was told. I finished and gave him back the phone.

"Do you guys always look like this when you imprint or what?" Emmett asked looking at Seth with raised eyebrows, "cause that's just sick."

Seth looked like he wasn't here. He was looking at the ceiling without seeing it. His face held and expression I hoped would never show on my face.

"No we don't. Or I hope we don't." I answered. We had reached the house by now. Edward parked in the garage beside the Audi. Carlisle's car was on the other side. Damn even with Edwards's maniac driving, the doctor beat him. We should arrange a race.

I had to slap Seth a few times before he got out of his mad state.

We went into the sitting room to meet the doctor and Esme there sitted with worried expressions on their faces.

"It's alright. No one died. Yet." Edward assured them.

"What do you mean yet?" Carlisle asked him.

"Exactly. These two just came and dragged us out of class. Bella said you'd explain." Rosalie looked at him with her arms crossed.

"Seth imprinted on the new girl in school."

A few seconds passed in absolute silence. Then Rosalie lost it.

"What the hell do you mean by "_Seth imprinted on the new girl'?_" she yelled at him.

"Well Rose, he imprinted on Melissa Taylor. The new girl we saw at the parking lot."

She looked at Seth like she wanted to kill him actually I was sure she did. Seth also saw that look in her eyes and held out his hands to defend himself

"Hey it's not my fault its nature."

She crouched down and Seth began to back up. Carlisle was faster and was standing in front of Seth in a millisecond.

"Rose calm down he is right it is not his fault…. We'll find a way to resolve this problem… I hope." He murmured the last part to himself. All of a sudden a calm emotion came over us. Jasper. Rosalie stalked of with one deathly look back at Seth.

"I'm sorry." Seth said to us looking at his feet.

"It's not your fault Seth we'll figure it out." Bella said soothingly.

"Thanks bells. I can go back to school now right?" he looked up at Carlisle pleadingly with a hopeful look in his eyes. The kid had totally lost it.

"No Seth you go tomorrow." Carlisle answered while Emmett's snickering changed to his booming laugh.

"Okay" he said and ran off into his room probably to dream about his love. Edward covered his mouth with his hand and nodded to me then took Bellas hand and ran upstairs closely followed by Emmett and Alice and Jasper. Ew. Well what can I say like mother like daughter. Nessie grab my arm and took of in the direction of our room.

**NEXT DAY.**

Melissa's POV.

Last night I laid in bed all night thinking of Seth. I had gone through my first day in a daze and they had never came back. I hope he is in school today. It is 7:15 and I was already to go. I ate breakfast without tasting the food and dressed without knowing what I had on. I decided that it wouldn't hurt to leave the house a little early so I took of towards school.

Bless him he was standing alone next to the Porsche probably waiting for his family. I got out of the car and saw him walking towards me and immediately my heart accelerated. He reached me and stood a foot away from me.

"Hey Seth what's up" I asked trying to make conversation. His face brightened up at that.

"Hey Melissa I'm good what but you?"

"Couldn't sleep last night" I blurted before thinking. Damn. To cover up my mistake I asked him quickly "How come you're here alone?"

"Cause my family thinks I'm nuts for coming out too early."

I laughed freely "I'm sure if I had brothers or sisters they'll think the same of me."

We laughed together and it became easier talking after that. I didn't notice the parking lot had become populated as we spoke until a tinkling laugh was heard behind Seth. He groaned loudly and turned to the sound. I looked up and notice everyone was looking at us.

I turned to were Seth was looking and saw the other dark russet skinned guy and his bronze haired girlfriend walking towards us.

**Ok first fanfic tell me what you think. **


	2. Chapter 2

**hey again next chapter up hope u guys love it. Read and review. read on.**

_CHAPTER 2_

"Hey Seth." The bronze haired girl said "why did you leave us behind with the maniacs?"

"Because Rosalie would have killed me if I had stayed in the house a second longer." He chuckled despite himself. The other two joined in.

"Dude she almost killed me." Jacob said. The laughter died down and the bronzed haired girl turned to me and said,

"Well you must be Melissa. Seth just couldn't shut up about you yesterday and-"

"OK Ness maybe you should allow introduction first." Jacob as I was told said. Seth gave him a thankful look.

"Ness this is as you know Melissa and Melissa this is Reneesme."

"It's Nessie. Hi"

"Hi"

"And this is Jacob"

"Hey Meliissa."

"Hi"

Jacob checked his watch and said "Its almost time how about you come meet the rest of the family?"

"O-Ok"

Nessie held my hand and dragged me to the others. When we reached, she began with the introductions.

"Melissa, this is Emmett," she pointed to the big one, "this is Rosalie," the blonde "Alice," the pixie "Edward Bella and Jasper" the bronze haired guy the brown haired girl and the blonde boy "and guys this is Melissa"

"Hi Melissa" they chorused except the Rosalie who more like muttered it.

"Hi"

In the end of this, I got dragged to class by at least one of them and mostly Seth which I strangely enjoyed. During lunch, I wanted to badly sit with them but I couldn't abandon the people who were kind to me so I left them and sat with Alex and her friends.

I guess they noticed this because Seth followed after me and mere minutes later, Nessie and Jacob had come. They called over the others and soon our table was crowded with what appeared to be the coolest people in school.

I had algebra next with Alex so I walked with her to class. Strangely, she didn't say a word until we took our sits at the back of the class.

"How the hell did you do that?"

"Do what?" I tried to play dumb.

"You know get all the Cullens wrapped around your finger in six hours?"

"They are not wrapped around my finger" I argued but she wasn't listening she continued.

"Especially Seth. The look in his eyes tells you that he is into you. Hang on," her expression changed and I knew that what was coming couldn't be good. "Do you like him?"

"Huh?"

"Do-you-like-him?"

My voice was a whisper when I answered "Yeah."

"Like how much?" she was clearly enjoying herself.

"A lot but I don't think he does." I hung my head and wished she'd stop.

"Are you-" she was cut off by a question the teacher just asked her. I used the lesson to think about Seth. He was cute and sexy and he was every girls dreams. Did Alex really mean it when she said that he looked like he was falling for me or was it a joke? All these questions and many more kept popping into my head and I didn't get a single thing the teacher was saying nor any answers to my questions.

As the gentleman he was, he was waiting at the door to walk with me to my car. For the first time since I'd known him, we walked quietly each with their own thoughts.

When we reached my car, he turned to face me and spoke before I could say goodbye.

"Um Melissa?"

"Yeah"

"I was thinking, would you like to go out with me today?"

I couldn't speak.

Seth's POV

Damn. I knew I shouldn't have asked her. Edward was wrong she didn't like me like that just like a friend and now I probably ruined that too.

"Or we could just hang out" I continued feebly.

"No I would love to go out with you. What time?"

I couldn't help the smile that appeared on my face. "Seven. I'll come pick you up. I'll call for directions."

"Sure. Bye."

"Bye" I couldn't help myself; I leaned down and gave her a kiss on her cheek. She blushed, just as it began to snow fresh soft perfect flakes. She stepped into her car and started her engine. I watch as she drove off until I could see her no more.

I was almost jumping with happiness as I walked to the car. Jasper was smiling as much as me and I was sure it was because of the happiness I was feeling.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N The story plot is mine, however, sadly, the twilight characters are not mine. Shame. Anyhoo read on**

Edwards POV

_Why her? She's not even pretty_

_Its like she bewitched him. God knows how long I have been waiting for him to ask me out and he chose her._

_She is gonna pay for taking him away from me oh yeah she'll have the surprise of her life on Monday just wait._

_Oh My God. He just kissed her. He just freaking kissed her._

_Holy shit please tell me I'm dreaming._

_I think he asked her out! Oh please let it be that she asked her out. He kissed her. I told her he liked her didn't I?_

The thoughts kept on going on and on and jaspers wasn't any help either. Bella looked at me with sorrowful eyes and asked "Who?"

"All of them." Suddenly the place was quite and I thanked her.

"Anytime" was all she said.

"Way to go Seth you bange it" Jacob told him as he approached us.

"Thanks man. Whew."

"I'd watch out for her though a few girls have got their eyes on you and are planning on making her life a leaving hell." I told him rubbing my temple.

"Don't worry I've got it covered." Ness said before Seth could reply. "Can we go now?"

We entered our cars and drove off.

**I know its really short but I just wanted to complete that other chapter. Who knows I might do a double posting today. Go on and hit that REVIEW button right there. It inspires me to continue writing knowing that you actually care. And sorry about not posting sooner its been kidda tight but the others shall get juicy soon.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N I didn't plan on writing this chapter because it is the date and is not quite important but I decidded against it so here it is. I dedicate this chapter to hannah smith and all my other readers. Enjoy.**

Melissa's POV

I heard Seth and my dad talking downstairs and began hyperventilating . Where were we going? What if I wasn't dressed right? I was wearing a purple long sleeved tight dress that went just above my knees. My hair was pulled back into a ponytail with a few curly strands left loose. I wre a small silver necklace and a couplew of bangles and on my feet I had on a pair of 6 inch black stiletto heels. Finishing the look,I add studded earrings.

I took a deep breath and walked out to the stairs. Suddenly the talking stopped and Seth appeared at the foot of the stairs as I desended. He looked at me his jaw dropping and his eyes widening. I snickered internally as I realised the effect I had on him. He took my hand when I reached the bottom and whispered in my ear, "You look extraordinary."

"Thanks I'll take that as a compliment." I smiled. "You don't look so bad yourself." He was wearing dark jeans and a shirt that he didn't button all the way up.

" Thanks," then he turned to my dad and said, "I'll bring her home safely and early I promise." My dad nodded and accompanied us to the door. The two of us froze when we saw the car sitting on the front porch. There behind my car sat a brand new slick silver Bentley. It haad J.B 1 written on the license plate and the rims I couldn't describe.

Dad let out a low whistle and said quietly,

"Drive carfully" before turning around and walkind back indoors.

"Be my guest Miss Taylor." He said opening the passenger door with a small bow.

"Why thank you Mr Clearwater" I laughed stepping in. the ride to the posh restaurant he took me was short and cherry. He held my door open again as well as the restaurants'. We sat at a table on the far side of the restaurant and fell silent. The waitress arrived taking our orders whilst flirting with Seth notgiving me a glance. He brushed her off pretty politely and our food arrived fast.

"So where did you get the car?" I asked him as we ate.

"Jake burrowed it to me. Said mine was not up to the occasion though I don't know what he is complaining about." He said between mouthfuls. I laughed at him and we continued through the night laughing, eating and chatting.

**So there you are. Another chapter coming up. Stay with me now. Hit that REVIEW button and encourage me with your thoughts. You guys have no idea how much this means to me. C u soon. don't be shy to criticise i can take it.**


	5. Chapter 5

Melissa's POV

The ride home was great. We talked about a lot of things but mostly about me. My family, hobbies, likes and dislikes etc. we reached my house and Seth turned off the engine. He turned around to face me and my breathing stopped. I had never really realized how flawless his face was. His russet skin full lips brown eyes. Everything about him was perfect.

"Mel I-I don't … ok I…I'm deeply in love with you." He said sweating bullets.

"W-what?" I stuttered. That's impossible.

"I know it sounds weird but I am and I've been since the first day we met." I just sat there starring at him. I'm sure I looked like a mad person to him. "Please say something" he pleaded. I mean he just said he loved me right, so this shouldn't be a problem. I kissed him. He didn't move. He sat there as still as a statue. I pulled back but he stopped me putting his hands around my waist and crushing me to him he attacked mine again. We sat there kissing for what felt like hours and then he pulled away. We were both breathing heavily and had smirks on our faces.

"I love you too." I whispered. His smile go even bigger if that was possible the got out of the car. He came around my side holding the door open for me.

"Very classy." I said.

"I can be if I feel like it." He said. He walked me up to my door and opened it for me.

"Goodnight." He said with a peck on my cheek.

"Goodnight." I walked in and shut the door. I didn't hear the engine but when I turned to look outside again the car was gone.

_**Monday morning.**_

Today I woke up to an extremely gloomy day. The place was clogged up with a thick fog which was probably why I didn't notice the black range rover parked right next to my car. I squinted my eyes to see an outline of a man with a hoody. The figure walked closer and I realized it was Seth.

"Morning." He said

"Hey"

"Wanna ride to school with me today?" he asked.

"Sure."

The car backed out of my driveway and speed down the street.

"How was your weekend." He asked.

"It was great actually." I looked over and noticed the speedometer. "Holy shit Seth slow down." He was driving at 100km/h.

"Why? What's wrong?" he asked without losing speed. He turned to me and my heart raced. His eyes weren't on the road.

"You're going too fast." I nearly screamed.

"Oh don't worry we wouldn't crash I always drive like this didn't you notice that on Friday?" he asked with a smile.

"No." _I was too busy starring at you_. I added in my mind. He snickered and we drove in silence. We arrived at school in no time. His family was already there waiting near a pink Cadillac. We got out and he met me in front of the car. He draped his arm over my shoulders as we walked over to them. My heart sped up and I was almost sure he heard it. I raised my head to find everyone looking at us some with their mouths wide open. I groaned.

"What's wrong?" he asked me looking down. That was the first time I realized that I was a whole foot shorter than him.

"You do realize everyone is starring right?" I replied in a whisper.

"Who cares." We reached the Cullens and Ness came over to hug me. I said "Hi" to them.

"If it's not the happy couple blessing us with their presence." Emmett said wiggling his eyebrows at me.

"Shut up Emmett." Bella said hit him on the arm. "Come on we were waiting on you to start moving." We walked as a group up the school stairs with everyone's eyes still watching me. We parted ways at my locker Seth staying with me.

"So what ya got now?" he asked me as I dumped my bag.

"Erm…gym."

"Great that's with me Alice Jake and Ness. Let's go." We walked down the hallway to our next class. When we entered Ness waved to us and her, Alice and I walked away to change. The changing room was packed and it automatically fell silent as we entered. We changed quickly me not wanting to stay any longer than necessary.

As we exited the changing room I heard a voice shouting my name. I turned to see Alex standing there with James. "Hey guys." I greeted them when we reached where they were standing.

"Hey" they replied. Alex was wiggling her eyebrows at me.

"Alice, Ness I'd like you to meet my friends Alexandrai and James." They greeted each other and we began chatting. The door of the guy's room open and my breathing stopped. I heard multiple gasp around the room but didn't care to look. Jake and Seth had just stepped out. Seth was unbelievably gorgeous. His skin glistered in the lighted room, his abs and thick muscles clearly visible as his shirt clung on to him perfectly. His broad shoulders and 6'4 height stood out in a crowd.

I took a deep breath and swooned having to hold onto Nessie for support. Turned out she wasn't so good either. They made their way over to us. Seth stopped about a foot away from me and looked down.

"What not too talk-a-tive today are we?" he chuckled. I regained composure (at least as much as I could) and slapped him playfully on the arm. He took me in his arms twisting me around before hugging me to his chest.

"Ok stop the boyfriend girlfriend games and line up." The coach roared as he entered. "Girls bleacher. Boys basket." We took our places. "Now I'm afraid to say that the coloured vests are being cleaned so it's going to be skin against shirts. Justin, Chris teams."

Justin chose Seth and Jacob as a part of his team and when all was done, coach made them skin. II think I'm gonna pass out. I watched my jaw hanging open as Seth's muscles stretched when he jumped and the way his body graciously moved. I couldn't believe he was mine.

_**Later at lunch**_

I was walking with Alex to lunch when someone bumped into me hard. "Oops" a blond haired girl said as the rest of her followers laughed. We went and got into line grabbed our food and were walking to our table when someone bumped into me again this time pouring lemonade on me.

"What the hell." I yelled looking down at my ruined clothes.

"Oops." The other said. I looked up to see the same girl again.

"What the hell is your problem?" I asked her my voice raised. I knew everyone was starring but I couldn't care less. All I had in my focus was this blond headed dumb skull who I was sure did this intentionally.

"I said I was sorry." She said then whispered quietly so only I could hear. "Stay away from Seth or it's gonna get worst."

"Oh yeah and is that supposed to be a treat?" before she could reply I took hold of alex's orange juice and poured right at her. "Oops" I said before walking away. "My bad." I said loudly over my shoulder.

"Nice going." Alex said to me. "Come on let's get you cleaned up." The cafeteria was silent as we dumped our trays and made our way to the nearest girls' room. Three minutesz after unsuccessfully trying to clean up, Alice came in carrying a bag.

"Heard what happened and brought you this" she said handing me the bag. I looked in to find a new pair of skinny jean, a white tank top and a black vest.

"Thanks Alice you're a lifesaver." I went in and got changed. after changing into a clean pair of clothes i walked out. Alice was goone but Alex was standing at the sink looking towards me.

"Who are those girls?" I asked her. i had seen them a couple of times around campus but never really noticed them.

"The blond is Alicia and the other two are Stacey and Ellen. I hate them they think they rule the schoool since the Cullens stay on their own then you come along and steak their spotlight." She said laughing without humor.

"Well she better watch it or i'll make sure to put her in her place. " I washed the end of my hair pulled it back into a ponytail, stuffed my clothes in the bag then walked out with alice to my locker before heading to class. We were already plate so we didn't bother to rush. we walked into the history classthankful that the teacher seemed to be in a good mood so he let us of easy after lecturing about arriving to class in time. It turned out jasper was in this class too and was sitting at the far back alone. Another chair was vacant but Alex took it smiling at me. I groaned and went to the back sit. The class went by dully then finally the bell sounded. Standing with his back to the wall looking like a greek god, hands in his pockets, Seth stood waiting.

"Hey babe ready to go?" he asked coming over to kiss me."

"Sure com' on" we held hands as we walked and all through the ride home.

**I have something to say . i'm not posting again until i get at least 5 reviews on this Chapter till next time, Peace.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N**

** Hi guys sorry for the wait. I was suppose to update about two weeks ago but my laptop broke down and i just got a new one three days ago. i'll update as soon as possible. if youhave any ideas feel free to send them. **

**Thanks luv ya xxx**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm so so so so sorry for the wait but here's the other chap and longer just as you wanted. hope it sort of makes up for the time. i promise faster updates.**

After the scene in the cafeteria, Ashley and her mignons didn't bother me again but made sure to shoot murderous glares at me. My stomach rumbled in chemistry and Seth heard it deciding to invite me eat at his place after school so here I was in the back of Seth's range rover with Nessie and Jake seated in the front seat.

"Ok so the family said they have some business to take care of outside of town so they are on their way their now. Jacob and I are going out for some alone time so you two have the house to yourselves for about five hours. Try not to burn the kitchen." She finished with a laugh.

"Fine we'll make sure to 'try not to burn the kitchen.'" Seth mimicked her perfectly. It did earn him a slap at the back of his head though. "Ness can't you see I'm driving here?" he asked as he turn off the street and into the trees.

There was a path of some kind that lead up to two iron gates. Seth reached the iron gate punched in a number on what seemed to be a remote. My mouth fell open as a mansion came into view. This had to be the largest house I've ever seen. The house was a combination of what appeared to be four or five buildings in one. There were huge windows that ran from the top of the house to the bottom. The house was a grayish colour but it was complimented by the brightly coloured flowers growing all around it and on its sides. The front door was a huge oak door with a brass knocker that shone from afar. It was spectacular. Seth maneuvered the car to the side past a fountain and towards what appeared to be another house. Similarly to the mansion, it was grayish in colour and had some flowers growing around it but istead of the big oak door and the tall majestical windows, there was a glass door and huge oval shaped windows scattered around. A few feet beside it was what I thought to be the garage. Opposite therer seemed to be a lake and the wilderness spread beyond.

Seth stopped the car and jake and ness grabbed their bags and entered the house. Before I could step out of the car and close the door they were back out again. Ness had traded her heels for ballet flats and jake his jeans and shirt for khaki pants and a black t-shirt. It hung to his buldging muscles perfectly showing his biceps, abs , chest. I think I swooned a little.

"Later." They said simultaneously. Jacob took the keys from Seth turned the car around and rushed off.

"Come on babe let me show my side of the house". Seth said holding my hand and practically dragged me towards the house. I stopped about ten meters away from the door.

"Welcome to the pool house." This wasn't a pool house it was a freaking… house. Bigger than normal house. We walked in Seth setting his bag on the ground and heading straight trough an opening with no door into the kitchen. He opened the door sticking his in and bringing out enough food to satisfy five people.

"Erm Seth are other people coming?" I asked him.

"Nope just us." He replied his head still in the fridge. "What yogurt do you want strawberry or banana?"

"I'm good. Need some help cooking some of this?" I asked waving my hand at the now full island.

"You could do that?" he asked his eyes lighting up like a kid given candy.

"Sure come on. Don't tell me you can't cook." I said in fake shock.

"Oh shut up."

We cook but somehow in the process we burnt half of it because we were in a makeout session and just simply forgot about it. I'll tell you one thing making spaghetti when there is a hot 6"5 guy standing beside you and nipping at your neck is not easy no matter what anyone says.

We ate the edible bits of food and Seth was still complaining of being hungry so he decided he wanted to go to the main house.

"Isn't your aunt gonna be there?" I asked him. We were currently sitting on the couch in a tangle of limps.

"Uh-huh." He said absently.

"Babe what if she doesn't like me?" I asked him letting the fear I felt seep into my voice. He put his finger under my chin and turned me to look at him dead in the eye. Did I mention how beautiful his eyes were? They were like melted honey. And I could see the love his eyes held a he looked at me. I was captivated by his eyes and I almost missed what he was saying. Which would be quite unlikely because his voice was the best sound in the world. Deep and rich.

"Mel she's going to adore you and so is Carlisle. Come on lets go before the others finish the food."

We rose from the sofa straightened our clothes and with a quick brief peck on the lips, we were on our way to the main house.

If the outside was impressive, the inside had no words to describe it. The door opens up into the foyer which had a single table with a marvelous vase. The staircase was on both sides of the room and on the right opened up to what appeared to be a living room. Seth's big warm hand enveloped mine as he took hold of it dragging me behind him into the kitchen. A stood with my mouth open. It was probably the size of the whole ground floor in my house. The counter tops were spotless black marble and an island big enough to fit 20 people occupied the middle of the kitchen. The ceiling was simple with a long light bent in the shape of a C. the fridge took up part of the right wall and beside it a few feet away was a stainless steel stove and a beautiful woman with caramel hair flowing silently down her back like a waterfall. I guessed that this was Esme. She was dressed in a bright yellow sundress. Not seeing the use as it was freezing cold outside but I kept my mouth shut. My suspicions were confirmed when Seth said in a loud voice

"What's for lunch Esme?"

She had a radiant smile on her face. Her eyes were like a mixture of gold and brown. Now I think about it, all the Cullen's have gold/brown eyes except Nessie. Her face was pale but she was perfect. There is no other word to describe her.

"Hey Seth. You can have your seat. And who is this beautiful girl you've got here?" she asked looking at me.

"esme I would like you to meet my girlfriend Melissa and Mel meet Esme Cullen my aunt."

"Nice it's a pleasure to meet you Mrs Cullen."

"its very nice to meet you too dear but please call me Esme, Mrs Cullen makes me feel old."

"Esme it is." We smiled at each other and that's when I knew we would get along fine.

Shsdyfliuui'p0u'gyfutr7dtyuhgctjedueytrktg;i6y[89yhjgvfhvuyrtexrkuio8[9p[nh8y6v7567c68jhbtrt9voui6

**Hello again. sorry for the long wait but my teacher died and the funeral was yesterday so i couldn't really do much. i'll try to update much faster now like every week.**


	8. Chapter 8

aloha everyone. I'm giving you the long awaited romance scene you wanted. I'd like to thank my cousin for helping me write out this chapter. meet you all at the bottom. hope you like it.

CHAPTER 8

The week went by uneventfully, Seth, Ness, Jake and I hung out a lot and before I knew it it was Friday. I was sitted with Alex in Trig. And the teacher was going on and on and on.

"Urg this is so boring" Alex complained for the tenth time.

"If you say that again I'm going to stab you with this pencil." She laughed.

"So you and Seth huh?" she begun.

"Yea what 'bout us?"

"Have you gone all the way yet?"

"No gosh!... I don't know if he wants to." I sighed.

"Well I'll tell you something. With a body like his, he'll be amazing in bed."

"Alex!" I whispered yelled.

"What I'm just saying. You gotta be in control Mel. No guy can say he doesn't want it."

"I know that but…"

"Miss Taylor, Miss Granger would you like to share with the class?" Mr Turner asked interrupting my sentence.

"No sir." Alex said

"Then pay attention. As I was saying class…"

….

"Hey babe" Seth leaned down to peck me. "Hi Alex."

"Hey Seth. Mel I guess I'll see you later." She winked.

"Ok see ya."

…

Seth turned off the car engine as we reached my house. he turned to face me.

"Ok what's wrong you've been quiet the entire ride."

"It's nothing. You wanna come in?"

We walked up to my porch I searched for the keys in my bag then proceeded to open the door. He went in first then I followed closing the door. The door was barely closed when I was pushed against it and his lips hungrily kissed me. I kissed him back furiously my keys and bag landing somewhere as I wound my hands around his neck. Suddenly he stop and pulled away. We were both breathing heavily and my face felt hot.

"I'm sorry about that I couldn't help it." He whispered sheepishly his eyes dark with lust. His voice was low, husky and sexy. And now I couldn't help myself.

I didn't bother answering him, I just jumped on him smashing my lips with his locking my booted legs around his muscular waist. He caught me holding onto my butt. He took a second before he responded one of his huge hands going under my shirt to roam around my back. He once again pushed me against the door my back slamming against it. Well his hand did the slamming. We've made out lots of times but this time was different. We broke the kiss gulping in air but Seth's lips found purchase on my neck nipping and sucking at it.

"Ugh- Seth!" I moaned. I felt my pants pooling up.

I tightened my legs around his waist. He moved his lips back to mine and led us upstairs. I felt my back hit my soft comforter and released Seth's waist. He broke the kiss looking at me smiling. I could see love and lust in his eyes. He hovered above me one hand holding him up the other caressing my cheek.

"Beautiful." He murmured.

His lips went back to mine, gently first then hard and hungry. He licked my bottom lip pressing his tongue asking for entrance which I happily granted. We fought for dominance and he won.i felt his erection on my jean clothed thigh. My hands went to his waist. I raised his t-shirt up and he helped me remove it. I gasped. His abs were hot. He had an eight pack and every inch of him was filled with muscles. Abs, arms, chest, everywhere.

"Like what you see?" he asked playfully nipping at a spot right below my ear.

"Uh-huh."

He smirked releasing my neck kissing every surface of my face. Somehow in that process, I had gotten naked. His lips sucked and kissed and licked my breast and all of a sudden, they stopped then disappeared. I opened my eyes and he was leaning against the wall near the door, his eyes shut rubbing his temple. He was tensed.

"Seth?" I whispered. His eyes snapped open and he looked at me. The lust was still there but there was also… regret?

"I'm sorry Mel. I…" he breathed. His voice was so low I had to strain to catch it. "I gotta go." And with that, he opened the door and left. I heard the front door slammed shut.

I grabbed the sheets to cover myself and ran after him.

"Seth! Seth wait! What happened?" but he was already gone car speeding down the street.

SETH'S POV

I couldn't. I couldn't lie to her like that.

Then go back and tell her. A voice in my head said.

But I couldn't do that 'cause she'll leave and I don't know how to live without her anymore.

I parked my car infront of the pool house and walked in. I srepped in and sitted on the sofa was no other than Leah.

"Leah?" I said in surprise.

"hey bro." she said standing up. I rushed towards her and engulfed her in a bear crushing hug.

"Oh my gosh I missed you so much." I said spinning her around.

Ever since she imprinted about 20 years ago, she completely changed. She liked the cullens now even though she fights with Rosalie but that's a given. It was probably because she imprinted on a hybrid named Derek.

"Really cause you never come to visit us." She looked at me and her smile dropped. "Jake told me about you imprinting. What's wrong?"

I told her everything. My fears about Mel leaving if she knew the truth, my feelings, doubts, I pretty much told her everything.

"Wow. You're a mess." She said when I was done.

"Great thanks Leah. Thanks for the support." I said sarcastically. She chuckled and reached up to hug me. Al of a sudden the door opened.

"Seth why'd you-"

I looked towards the door and me and Leah. I was half naked and she was wearing short-shorts. I looked back to the door. Oh Shit!

**who is it? Should i go on or not? when will he tell her? REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW. lets try for ten. and i promise you all the next chapter will be amazing. lokking forward to all your comments.**


	9. Chapter 9

**HAPPY NEW YEAR evreryone. So here is the awaited chapter. thanks to all those that reviewed and those that read my story. Mel is mine but all belongs to SM though i won't mind owning Seth, ... or Jake. Moving on. enjoy**

I looked towards the door again and it seemed everything happened in slow motion. Mel looked at Leah with this murderous look and I could swear her eyes turned silvery blue. She looked at me and what I saw in her eyes tore me apart. Her eyes were swimming with tears and regret and hurt and disbelief. She shook her head and quickly turn and was out the door before I could even open my mouth.

"Mel wait!" I yelled after her and I ran after her. I had to give it her, she was fast and if I was thinking straight I would have realized she was TOO fast.

I caught up to her and grabbed her around her waist lifting her off the ground. She began to squirm kicking her feet about and trying to elbow me.

"Let me go! Let me go!" she screamed over and over again. It was a good thing the others were out cause her shouting could wake up the dead.

"Baby, baby calm down I can explain. She- oof." She had managed to elbow me in my ribs and that had knocked the breath out of me. My hands dropped as I held my chest in pain. Damn she was strong.

"Don't 'baby' me you cheat! Is that why you wouldn't sleep with me cause you're sleeping with her? Well you can go to hell!" She said pointing over my head to who I guess was Leah. I was proved right when Leah said in a disgusted tone,

"_Me_ sleep with _Seth_? Over my dead body. That is the most disgusting thing I have ever heard. I have a husband and now all of a sudden I can't hug my baby brother?"

"I told to stop calling me a baby." I said in a breathless voice as I turned to glare at her. She replied with a smile.

I turned back to Mel and saw she was confused and shocked then realization dawned on her face as did embarrassment. Her face turned the darkest shade of red I have ever seen.

"I meant to tell you they were gonna come for the Christmas but well… things happened. She's here with her husband and our three cousins, Embry, Paul and Rachel." I began to explain.

"I-I'm sorry Leah."Mel apologized. She looked at me. "I gotta go." She turned entered her car and speed off before it could register in my brain.

"What the hell just happened?" I asked myself turning to Leah.

"You tell me. Oh and dude zip up I really don't wanna see your little banana right now." she said in mockery.

"It's not little. Wanna see?" I teased motioning to unzip my half open fly.

"You're pathetic. Go after your girlfriend, I'll just go do something." She went back into the house.

I went back to the range starting it up and rushing off in the direction of Mel's house. I got there and saw here walking up the steps.

"Mel wait!" I shouted out as I got out of the car. She turned at the sound of my voice.

"Can you just tell me something? Why did you leave?" she asked in a timid voice. That question kind of opened up the flood gates.

"Mel it's not that I don't want to sleep with you. I do. I mean how could I not, you're beautiful, perfect and I love you more than the world but I just can't. I can't do that to you."

"Do what? It's not like you're hurting me or anything. I love you too and I want to get to know you. All of you."

"That's the problem. I'm afraid of losing you." I said.

"Seth you can't lose me even if you wanted to." She sniffed.

"Mel I'm a monster." I let out a laugh without any humor in it. "I'm one of the biggest monsters there is. How would you want someone like that?"

She looked scared not that I would blame her.

"What are you talking about? You are one of the nicest guys I have ever met in my life." She took a deep breath "Seth I know you are hiding something away from me. It hurts cause you know I love you but you still don't trust me enough to-"

"is that what you think? That I don't trust you? I don't want to lose you. I will die if I should lose you ok. You are my life now Mel you are the reason I'm existing."

"You couldn't lose me even if you wanted to." She whispered again

She walked up to me and touched my cheek. That one touch, that killed me.

"Mel I'm a shapeshifter." I said.

her hand retreated and when i looked down i saw what i was afraid to see. In those strange brown and blue orbs, reflected fear.

"Mel?"

She looked at me not moving for what felt like forever then she opened her mouth and the most amazing words i have ever heard came out.

"I believe you. And i don't care."

She kissed me full on the lips. Lets just say for the first time UI've been with her i let my wolf instincts take over.

I carried her into the house up the stairs and into her room. I laid her on her commforter and started get rid of her clothes in a minute we were both naked. I kissed her lips then slowly at a madedening pace kissed my way down her neck and to her right breast were i latched on and begun to greedily suck on her hardden peak. her back curled and she pushed her boobs further into her mouth. my hand had descended further south and i ran my middle finger across her folds.

"babe you're soaking." I said huskily.

She moaned. I was as hard as a rock and hearing her moan like that made my dick twitch. i slowly inserted one finger. damn she was tight. i continued my torture on her breast whilst moving my finger inside her slowly trying to spread her.

"Please Seth... More. I need you."

i couldn't wait anymore. I used my hands to open her legs so I could nesttle between them. i positioned myself with the help of my hand. She had this killer grip on me and i could feel her nails digging into my skin. We've barely started. I looked in into her eyes.

"Baby you ok?" she nodded " Tell me to stop if it hurts too muchok."

Slowly, i pushed in. i wanted to plung into her but i took my time. After today i'm going to fuck her senseless. I barely got halfway in when she crigned and her nails dug further into my shoulders. I stopped moving allowing her to adjust.

"You ok?" i asked and she nodded again.

I pushed all the way in feeling her barrier give way. She screamed and tried to push me off her. She started hitting me and i saw her tears drop.

"Get out of me! Seth!" she screamed. It hurt me to see her in pain.

"Shush. It's ok. it'll stop." i whispered sooothingly. I kissed her tears away. Slowly, she relaxed.

"Seth?" She said. i looked down at her

"Yeah?"

"Move."

"Oh"

I began to move slowly. the pace was maddenig but the feeling was one. It felt ike being wrapped up in warm soft velvet. Our slow steady pace turned into a bed squeaking, wall bumping fuck. She screamed as she came for the fourth time. I felt nyself about to come and i went faster. I groaned as i came in her fast and hard. I collasped on my back besides her.

"Wow" she sighed.

"Come here." I opened my arms and she snuggled in. Lights out.

**So what you think? I wonder how hot Seth would be with unzipped pants and those toned abs. Not to talk about that back. damn. Mel is one lucky chick. **

"


End file.
